Wolverines
There are two different types of wolves currently available in DvZ The first type is a regular wolf pack, announced by Bruce: "A wolf pack is incoming! Don't get caught out alone Jimmy!" - BruceWillakers ---- Wolverines are a special mob. Around 10 players can spawn as a wolverine when the mob is released by clicking on the wolf spawn egg. Wolverines are a dangerous mob; they are essentially fully upgraded zombies without arrow resistance as wolverines get strength in the darkness, have 40 hearts and get speed 2 for 5 secs day and 8 at night. Also wolves have Vamperism similar to zombies but restores 4 number of hearts at day and 6-8 at night. Wolf Fangs *+16 attack damage (1.6 hearts) 40 armor damage. Wolf fangs are an extremely powerful weapon having just one more attack damage than a maxed makeshift blade. On right click wolf fangs allow wolverines to leap forward an immense distance with a 8 second cooldown. The wolves are very hard to hit and quick with pursuit they are perfect for kiting jimmies their strengths is shown at night with linger lasting speed higher vampirism and dealing (3.5 hearts) at night. Event When the wolverine monster becomes available, BruceWillakers will say one of four messages (BruceWillakers also wispers so you need to be near him to hear it) : The second type of Wolfpack is called Dire Wolves, a Doom event in which the wolves spawned are immune to procs. Strategy A wolf’s role is to kill dwarves. However, do not be fooled by the wolf’s 30 hearts to think that they are hard to kill. The wolf’s lack of arrow resistance or proc resistance means that its survivability pales in comparison to a zombie’s. Additionally, many players are aware of the danger of a wolf, so expect players to prioritise killing a wolf before a zombie. Nevertheless, the wolf makes up for this weakness by being the mob with the second most damaging melee attack in the absence of a Doom Event, with Golems in first place. The wolf does more armour damage than a zombie, and slightly more raw damage (although it only does 1 more damage, and the increase in damage is negligible) than a zombie. As such, should a dwarf be caught out by a pack of wolves, the wolves will make short work of the unfortunate dwarf, unless the dwarf manages to activate a proc and free himself. Playing as a wolf When playing as a wolf, always try to attack during the night. Wolves are essentially fully upgraded zombies with more armour damage and a stronger leap, so wolves benefit from Fury of the Night as well. Attacking during the night makes a wolf essentially invincible: healing by 4 hearts per hit means that you will be very difficult to kill without the use of a proc or a longbow, and the mana drain is just shortening the time taken to kill the dwarf. The mana steal and health regen of Fury of the Night will take effect even if you fail to damage the dwarf: as long as you see Pursuit activate, the health regen and mana steal will activate too. This means that even if a pack of AI zombies are constantly hitting the dwarf and preventing you from dealing damage, you can still quickly heal up from swinging at the dwarf. While playing a wolf, you should try to avoid bows as much as possible. While you are not as vulnerable to Longbows as the Golem is since you are more mobile, bear in mind that a Longbow is more than capable of killing you in just one shot. As a result, if you are spotted and shot at, get to cover or use your leap ability to escape, because you never know if your pursuer is using a Longbow. Even if the person firing at you is not using a Longbow, a wolf will die to a mere 3 shots from any other bow, the attacker is able to consecutively hit you 3 times with a bow, you will still die. While staying hidden is not too important, running around right out in the open is not a good idea either. Remember that most dwarves are aware of the danger a wolf poses. Hence, if you are spotted running about in the open, expect the dwarf who spotted you to shoot at you or to give chase. Instead, you can take advantage of your small size to hide behind the terrain or hide inside large hordes of AIs to avoid detection by dwarves. If you are being shot at or if a dwarf is chasing you with a proc, use your leap ability to get away. This way, you can put some distance between you and your pursuers. Using the Pursuit ability of the wolf, you can quickly become very agile in combat and very difficult to catch. Use Pursuit to run circles around dwarves while you attack them, to dodge arrows and to make a speedy getaway if required. You can also use Pursuit to catch up to fleeing dwarves that use the Elven Dagger (Pursuit 3 makes you faster than a Dagger user, provided the Dagger user has neither Studded Runeleather nor a proc). However, note that you cannot outrun a dwarf with proc, even if you have Pursuit activated (needs testing). Hence, once your target acquires a proc, use your leap to escape the proc. Additionally, after achieving Pursuit, you will move faster if you just sprint compared to if you sprint jump. Make sure you don’t get caught on any blocks, though! Even though a wolf can put out a huge amount of armour shred in a short period of time, you still want to target weak and isolated dwarves. Fury of the Night makes you difficult to kill, but nowhere near immortal. If you try to attack a group of dwarves, the health regeneration from Fury of the Night will be overpowered by the sheer amount of damage output of the group of dwarves attacking you. Hence, you will be much better off going for dwarves with broken armour or dwarves that have managed to get themselves stuck in a tricky situation (i.e. getting stuck in the quarry). If you focus on the dwarf who has broken armour, you can kill the dwarf if nobody goes to help him and he has no wrenches (or the shrine gold is depleted). If you fail to kill him, you can at least force him to use a wrench, and will have less wrenches to use in the endgame. However, if other dwarves come to his aid, you can choose to commit, but only if you are sure the dwarf is nearly dead. Otherwise, you can simply escape using a leap. Note that if you choose to commit, it is generally not worth continuing if the dwarf uses a wrench or crosses into shrine protection. Lastly, as with all other dangerous special mobs, stay away from Heroes. Wolves are easily killed by heroes: Bruce instakills wolves with a proc, Roamin can simply melt down even the largest of wolf packs, and Nisovin can catch you in a spell and make you vulnerable. Hence, unless the hero is bleeding and cannot get to safety, it is generally safer to leave them be and go after weaker targets, that are easier to kill. Playing against a wolf The wolf may not be as intimidating as a Mob Hero or an Iron Golem, but a wolfpack is not to be underestimated. A wolf is highly mobile and hard to spot, and can easily get to positions without being detected. In fact, there may even be a wolf hiding in a pit, waiting for its next unfortunate victim to fall in... It is best to fight a wolf during the day, where Fury of the Night is inactive. Fighting a wolf during the day is highly advisable if you have no direct answer to a wolf, and do not have the help of your fellow dwarves. However, during the night or the endgame, when there is generally a Doom Event every other minute and is essentially permanently night time, fighting a wolf without a proc or a longbow is usually a bad idea. When encountering a wolf at night without any direct counter, it is not worth spending armour and mana to fight the wolf, and it is better to retreat, or find other dwarves that can help deal with the wolf. If you do have a direct answer to wolves, you may choose to help your fellow dwarves by killing wolves before other mobs. Since wolves are dangerous specials, you can help minimise the threat of a wolfpack if you kill some wolves before they enter the keep. Wolves are not immune to shrine protection: if all else fails, you can run into shrine protection and hope that the wolf on your tail backs off, or gets smitten by the shrine. To go zombie or to go wolf? Players who frequently play as a zombie will often encounter this dilemma when a wolfpack is announced: Should you become a wolf, or should you continue playing as a zombie? The two mobs have very similar abilities and characteristics: both have Pursuit, Vampirism, Leap, and Fury of the Night. If you have not fully upgraded your zombie yet, then the obvious choice would be to go wolf, because wolves have Fury of the Night which will allow you to stay alive longer and thus deal more damage. However if you already have zombie fully upgraded, then it comes down to preference. To choose which mob to become, you must first know what the role of each mob is. The wolf is weak against arrows, and deals a significant amount of armour shred. Think of the wolf as a specialised dwarf killer. A maxed zombie is virtually immune to arrows, and rebirth makes the zombie hard to dispatch. The zombie takes much more time to kill a dwarf compared to a wolf. The zombie can also keep a low profile, so players will be more likely to let a zombie go than to let a wolf go. As a result, a zombie is able to survive longer. Essentially, you need to choose which one you want more: Killing power (wolf), or Survivability (zombie) Category:Monsters